wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hillsbrad Foothills questing guide
This is a questing guide detailing the best method to obtain and complete quests in Hillsbrad Foothills. For a list of all Hillsbrad Foothills quests in table format (arranged by level), see Hillsbrad Foothills quests Note: This guide is not meant for power-leveling purposes. Rather, it is meant to show a player the most efficient way to complete all quests available for a particular zone. If you know of a better order or method to accomplish this, your input is welcome (in fact, greatly desired). For major changes, feel free to edit, but make a note in the talk page as to your reasoning. Alliance Questing Guide (LVL 30-40) Unless the Alliance player swims from Menethil Harbor, they will be arriving after running through Arathi Highlands and will most likely be a level in the low 30s.There are not many quests here. Instead the quests often point back into Arathi or lead on towards the Alterac Mountains. Before You Leave If you saved the Turtle Meat collected when working on Quest:Hardened Shells in the Thousand Needles, bring it along! When crossing Arathi Highlands, remember to pick up the Flight Path in Refuge Pointe. After entering Hillsbrad Foothills, follow the main road west until you get to the second intersection, then go south until you reach Southshore. There's an armorsmith for repairs behind a small house next to the inn. If you picked up Quest:An Old History Book in Duskwood, you can continue that quest chain here. Southshore There are some easy quests centered around Southshore. * You can buy the soothing spices for Quest:Soothing Turtle Bisque (Alliance) from the merchant in the first house to the right when entering Southshore from the north. * Quest:Bartolo's Yeti Fur Cloak is best for a Leatherworker or if you've got a Leatherworker friend who can make a Hillman's cloak. You can buy a Bolt of Woolen Cloth at the auction house or ask a tailor. * Follow the path north from Southshore until you get to an intersection. There go east until you get to another intersection where you should see a half-destroyed tower (56,36). Clear your way inside and loot the unopened crate needed for Quest:Missing Crystals. Farren's Proof chain In this quest chain, players help the lazy with his assigned duty of clearing the coasts of southern Hillsbrad of the menace of the murlocs and naga that have taken up residence. * On the western side of the shore next to Southshore you'll find the murlocs needed for Quest:Down the Coast. * The Nagas needed are on the coast to the east of Southshore. Hints of a New Plague chain This quest chain consists of traveling to Go'Shek Farm in the Arathi Highlands to investigate the undoubtedly nefarious goings-on of the Forsaken apothecaries. Technically, almost all the quests in this chain take place in Arathi Highlands, however, it is still categorized under Hillsbrad Foothills in game because the chain starts and ends in Southshore. * Quae is east of Refuge Pointe overlooking the Go'Shek Farm from the northwest edge (60,53). * The Forsaken Courier roams from the Go'Shek Farm all along the road up until the wall to Hillsbrad Foothils. He has 4 bodyguards that make this a tricky quest to solo, but not impossible. Typically, kill the courier as fast as possible and then run away, returning to the courier's corpse to retrieve the Sealed Folder. * When escorting Kinelory, be aware she is very powerful and heals quickly. Typically, follow her and allow her to aggro all mobs and helping her by preventing runners from gaining new adds. * While in Arathi Highlands, it may be efficient to complete Refugee Pointe quests, such as Quest:Worth Its Weight in Gold, before returning to Southshore. Alterac Mountains If you brought the Quest:Southshore quest into this zone, you can continue that chain into the Alterac Mountains north. In addition, two other quest lead into the mountains before completing back in Southshore. * From Southershore, go north. Jog east at intersections before continuing north into Alterac Mountains. * To the west of the road is Corrahn's Dagger. West of that is The Headland. Both are home to the Mountain Lions needs for Quest:Costly Menace. * Around the Ruins of Alterac you will find the Crushridge Ogres that drop the Dirty Knucklebones you need for Quest:Crushridge Bounty. * The Crushridge Ogres also drop the Tomes needed for Quest:Preserving Knowledge. The schoolhouse in the Ruins is a large building with three rooms. In the large back room is an Ogre guarding a bookcase with the Worn Leather Book. Cleverly Encrypted Letter East of the road in the Alterac Mountains is a Syndicate camp at Sofera's Naze (58,67). In the middle of this camp are the Syndicate Documents needed to start Quest:Encrypted Letter and Quest:Foreboding Plans. Both of these quests are really Alterac Mountains quests, but since the pick up spot is adjacent to the above quests that started in Southshore, it is appropriate to mention them here. * Prospector Stormpike can be found in the Hall of Explorers in Ironforge. * Following the road in Alterac Mountains, northeast of the Ruins of Alterac is the village of Strahnbrad (61,44). Here is the home of the Argus Shadow Mages needed for Quest:Dark Council plus they drop the signet rings for Quest:Noble Deaths. * Nagaz is in northwest Alterac, in a house on the coast with lots of stealthed Syndicate types (39,14). Guide Category:Questing guides Category:Horde quests